This disclosure describes mechanisms for identification, authentication, and authorization of communications between two or more electronic devices.
When electronic devices such as mobile electronic devices and servers engage in communication via a network, and in particular when they share objects and multiple entities have permission to update objects, errors can occur if the devices do not understand when authorized updates have been made.
This document describes methods and devices that are directed to improving authentication and/or authorization in distributed systems of electronic devices.